Electronic forms can be configured to receive data. For example, an electronic form can include several fields, each of which can be configured to receive data. Systems can be configured to receive data through the electronic forms. Such systems can store the data in an electronic form in databases. To do so, for example, the system can designate tables and fields in a database to store the data received through the electronic form, and store the data based on the designation. In some situations, the form may be configured to receive more fields of data than a table in a database is capable of storing. In such situations, when the system receives the electronic form that includes the data, the system may either reject or truncate the excess fields of data that the table cannot store. For example, if a form includes 1000 fields of data, but a table in the database is configured to store at most 256 fields, then the system may reject data in excess of the 256 fields.
In some situations, unrelated fields of data can be received through a single electronic form. Alternatively, related fields of data can be received through separate electronic forms. The system that receives the one or multiple electronic forms can be encoded to manipulate the incoming data. For example, the system can be encoded to store the related fields of data, received through each of the separate electronic forms, in a corresponding separate table. The system can further be encoded to link the separate tables to manipulate the related data. In such situations, the instructions for mapping the form data to the database are fixed in the system. Thus, the system is encoded to modify the database to accommodate and adapt to each electronic form that the database will receive.